Regina (TV Series)
Regina is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of The Saviors and one of Negan's three outpost leaders alongside Gavin and Simon. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Regina's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It's possible she may have lived in the Virginia area before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Regina came into contact with the Saviors and joined them. Over time, she became a high ranking member and one of Negan's top lieutenants. Season 8 "Mercy" Regina makes her first appearance during the militia's attack on the Sanctuary. She exits the Sanctuary alongside Negan, Dwight, Simon, Eugene, and Gavin. When Rick calls the lieutenants to surrender by name, she introduces herself, as he didn't know who she was. Regina and the others refuse to surrender, and once the militia opens fire on them, they proceed to flee back inside the Sanctuary. The fence is blown apart, and a herd surrounds the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" Regina is present for the meeting with Negan and his other lieutenants (Simon, Dwight, Eugene, and Gavin) at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. The meeting is interrupted when shots are fired by the militia, and Regina and the others exit to face the intruders. The events of "Mercy" then take place. Following the herd and the loss of Negan, the lieutenants inside the Sanctuary debate what to do in their current predicament. Regina is the first to suggest that they must assume Negan is dead. Simon disagrees and questions if Regina is really Negan; she states that she is. She then proposes that they send a crew of forty workers outside to clear a path in the herd, but Eugene argues that the workers would be overcome in minutes. Regina explains that the workers would be a distraction while a small team snuck past the herd to warn the outposts. Eugene points out flaws in that plan as well, claiming it would cause unrest among the workers. They continue to disagree until Dwight becomes a voice of reason. While the lieutenants are in another meeting, Laura enters to notify them that the workers are coming up the stairs. They all exit into the corridor and find it full of workers making demands. Someone asks where Negan is; when another worker draws a gun, Regina shoots him and says she is Negan. The workers and lieutenants alike kneel when they hear whistling down the hall, as they recognize the sound as Negan, who made it inside safe with Gabriel. The high-ranking Saviors reassemble again later, and Gary, Laura, and Arat inform the group that someone had taken guns from the armory to give to the workers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Regina has killed: *1 unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Negan TBA Dwight TBA Simon TBA Eugene Porter TBA Gavin TBA Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" Trivia * Regina appears to be the highest ranking female Savior and the only female leader of a Savior outpost; in this case the Shepard Office Plaza. * She is the first Native-American character to appear in The Walking Dead. ** Black Hat Reservation Survivors from Fear The Walking Dead are the first known Native-Americans in The Walking Dead TV Universe. Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists